The Submissive Captive
by ChipsAreAlright
Summary: Ezio, finds himself a captive of a certain Borgia. Onsided!Cesere Ezio


Ezio's eyes fluttered open slowly and he felt a sharp pain in his head. Wincing, he attempted to stand but found his legs felt weak under his body. Taking in his surroundings he realized he was in fact, in a dingy cell, most probably deep within the ground. Coarse ropes bound and secured his wrists painfully in front of his chest. His mind was now desperately trying to catch up with the events which has led up to his capture, and who exactly could be behind it. Eagle vision revealed a Borgia guard who was on duty in the shadows, the assassin blinked as he vaguely remembered protecting a courtesan who had been being harassed by some guards before feeling a surprising amount of pain to his head. It explained why he was here now, but did not answer why recalling events was like sifting through mud or why his body felt so tired and slow. "Damn." Ezio hissed quietly, his mind finally giving him the answer, he must have had some sort of drug administered to him, to slow reaction and thought process when he eventually awoke.  
>It meant whoever was behind this, and by now he was getting a clearer idea of just who that might be, had been planning on capturing him alive, to either question or torture.<br>A sudden noise of a door swinging open and boots slapping the ground brought Ezio out of his musings, a grimace on his face as he realized he was going have his thoughts answered sooner rather than later. 

Ezio glanced up tentatively, only to be greeted by the smug grin of none other than Cesere Borgia. "Aah, how the mighty assassin has fallen." He grinned and swaggered towards the captured man, until he was directly in front of the cell. The said assassin made no response to the taunt and his gaze rested on the floor in front of him. "Hah! Not even strong enough to stand and face me as an equal I see, how disappointing." Said Cesere the smirk on his features stretched as he put the other man down.  
>Ezio gritted his teeth in annoyance and pushed himself to his feet with difficulty, any normal person would not be able to stand, but the pride in his heart would not allow him to just sit there and take his enemies taunts. "I wonder if you'd have such arrogance if I was not behind these bars, Borgia scum."<br>Cesere's smirk faltered and Ezio could not help the triumphant grin which flittered briefly over his lips at his enemies evident annoyance. 

Cesere however did not stay put out for long, and a malignant smile once again played on his face, as he reached out and roughly pushed the Assassins shoulder down. Ezio should have reacted, his body screamed to block the push however it simply could not move in time and his legs buckled under the extra weight, sending him straight down onto his knees.

The young Borgia watched amused, as the assassin trembled with the anger and humiliation of not even being able to stand on his own two feet.

With a sweeping movement of his hand he motioned for the guards to leave the room, some of them exchanged reproachful looks, some looked happy to go and a few smirked at each other knowingly.  
>He then turned his attention back to his newest captive, leaning down slightly he carelessly grabbed hold of the assassins face and forced the man to look straight up into his eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart, a glare of pure murder radiated from the proud Auditore's gaze. "Such defiance lies in your eyes, <em>assassin.<em>" Purred Cesere, moving so close that their breaths mingled in the air.  
>"If I'm going to be tortured, I'd rather you brought your sister here."<br>Cesere's lip curled a little, "Don't talk about my sister like that, Auditore scum."  
>"Or could it be that she is only allowed to service you and your father?"<br>Cesere's eyes hardened and turned cold as he backhanded the assassin round the face, hard. "You should watch that filthy little mouth of yours." Ezio spat a little blood on the floor and glared back up at the other man with hatred. Cesere looked at him dispassionately and slowly palmed his hand over the place where he'd just smacked his assassin. Ezio flinched at the contact of the other mans hand but his face remained relatively calm although even he could not disguise the hate burning in his eyes.  
>However Cesere's gaze had drifted down over the lips of his captive.<br>"Or perhaps I will have to find a better use for it, assassin."

"I won't tell you anything about the brotherhood." Spat the assassin while struggling in the other mans grip with no avail. 

Cesere suddenly released the older mans face and began lightly spinning the key to the cell in his hand as he leered down at his defiant captive. "Ah, assassin. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this."  
>He slowly raised his hand and placed the key in the lock, still talking.<br>"Why would I use that pretty mouth for something so, boring." He sneered turning the lock and pushing the cell door open wide.

Ezio's eyes widened, he attempted to get up again, and to his intense annoyance his body simply ignored his brains desperate pleas for escape. He needed to buy himself time, something which was quickly running out.  
>"What do you intend to do to me, Borgia?"<p>

Cesere's eyes glinted and he recaptured the assassins face with his hand roughly.  
>His warm breath caressed the assassin's lips for a few brief seconds and he allowed his face to stretch into a wide smirk as he saw Ezio's face slowly dawn in realization. "How about I just show you instead, hm?" He hissed silkily before<br>hungrily claiming the others mouth with his own.

The assassin tried to recoil in horror but his enemy's hand, which was now tangled in the back of his soft brown hair, simply held him in place. The most he could do was keep his mouth firmly shut against the warm onslaught on his lips.  
>The Borgia grew tired of this rejection and licked his captive's bottom lip before trying to forcefully gain access to his assassin's delicious mouth.<br>Ezio made a low growling sound deep in his throat and finally relented opening his mouth slowly, Cesere made a noise of approval and was about to take full advantage of this opening but before he could do anything, the assassin sunk his teeth into his captors lower lip, hard.

Cesere lurched back, his hand flying up to touch his now bleeding lip.  
>"You bastard!" he spat, slowly wiping the blood off on his sleeve.<p>

The captured man was panting slightly to regain air but he smirked at his small win as he eyed the young Borgia who was now looking very irritated.

"Hn, you think this is amusing do you assassin?" Cesere sneered down at him irritation melting into a smirk as he thought of a new game to play with his captive.  
>Ezio didn't answer and Cesere's eye twitched in annoyance slightly.<br>"I think some punishment is in order, don't you?" He reached into his waistband and drew out a long black whip.  
>"Yes, I think this shall do quite nicely."<p>

He let the tip of it slap the floor just in front of the tied man and his smirk grew as he saw the assassin give a minuet flinch. "Oh, and I think that shirt will have to go too."

"You talk too much." Ezio stated as if he was bored with the whole ordeal.

Cesere paused before letting loose a chilling grin. "Oh, I see. You'd rather see my actions speak for themselves? Well my assassin, that can be arranged." And he lent forward, roughly grabbing the other mans shirt and tearing it from him in a single flourish.

He threw the torn shirt carelessly to one side as he took in the sight of the other mans taut, muscled chest. An expanse of tanned skin with surprisingly few scars except for one just below his heart, which stood out slightly from the others, which only curled and dotted over his sculpted biceps and strong forearms.

Cesere allowed his eyes to violate Assassins body greedily for a moment before he reached out and roughly pushed his captive round onto his hands and knees.  
>Ezio shivered inwardly and prepared himself for a lash from the wicked looking whip, instead he felt a warm body lean across his back and a smooth, breathy voice jeered "Weakness suits you, Assassin."<p>

"Fuck you."

The warmth left his back and not a second later the hiss of a whip crackled through the air.

"I think you'll find it'll be the other way around."

Pain.

Ezio did not make a noise and he heard Cesere laugh gently from behind him.

"Not so cocky now are we, assassin?"

He studied the other man's muscled back and the red welt which was now slashed across the others skin like a brand.  
>Annoyed at the lack of response he brought the whip down again with more force.<p>

"…"

"Hmph, really. It's quite boring if I don't get to hear your pain."

Ezio shivered inwardly, the pain he felt was excruciating but he would not give the other man any satisfaction of hearing it. He remained silent and waited for the next lash to fall.

It never did. 

A hot hand grasped his shoulder, nails scratched roughly and carelessly against his firm skin, as he was spun around suddenly to face his captor, who had a sickening grin plastered over his face.

Lips crashed with his, a cruel, violent kiss, he kept his mouth firmly shut just as before until he felt something cold and hard press against his side. 

"Enough of that." Hissed the Borgia against his resistant mouth.

The knife traced over his side lightly and despite himself the Assassins' breath hitched in his throat.  
>This was bad, if he didn't do something soon he was not going to get out of this alive.<p>

"Open that mouth assassin, or shall I force it open? It does not matter either way for me."

Before Ezio even had a chance to respond the knife plunged into his side and white hot pain exploded and clouded his vision, he gasped in pain letting out a small groan and his mouth fell slack. The Borgia wasted no time and he plunged into the assassin's mouth, tongue violating every inch of the warm cavern it could find.

The pain although mind shattering brought Ezio back to his senses, and sharpened his mind.  
>He found he was thinking more clearly than before and he realized that he was going to need to get out of this situation a little differently than he had first anticipated.<p>

He flicked his tongue against the violation in his mouth and pushed his body closer to the Borgia,  
>allowing his hips to brush against the other mans eager body.<br>Cesere purred in approval and nipped along the plump lower lip drawing a small amount of blood, he tangled his hands into brown soft hair and tugged roughly as he tilted the angle of the kiss to his liking, deepening the access to the others mouth.  
>Ezio let out a low moan and allowed his lips to be violated, although his hands were still tied, he ground slowly against the others hips, he could feel the arousal of the Borgia against him and he smirked lightly against the mouth of the other.<p>

Cesere pulled back panting, and triumphant. "Are you enjoying yourself, whore?"

Ezio could feel how swollen his lips were and he gave the Borgia a lusty gaze.  
>"I was, until you stopped." he hissed lightly.<p>

The hand in his hair wrenched his head back and warm breath grazed his neck. "Then I shall continue."  
>Cesere smirked into the skin and nibbled along Ezio's neck hungrily.<p>

"Untie my hands."

The Borgia froze and rose to eye level with the Assassin, he studied amber eyes, which were burning into his own, and he allowed a smile to play on his lips.

"Why should I? Assassin. Give me one good reason."

"It is frustrating to receive and not be able to give."

Ezio felt his heart thump fast against his rib cage, and he looked into the other mans inquiring eyes.  
>This had to work, if it didn't there was no way he would get out of this.<p>

"What will you give me, Assassin?" Cesere purred smoothly a smug look twisted across his face.

"Everything."

Hands wrapped greedily around him and he felt a knife slice through the thick rope binding his hands.  
>He rotated his wrists slowly and smirked, his own hands rose and he slid them under the Borgias clothes, allowing his skilled fingers to explore the other mans chest slowly.<p>

Cesere hissed into his ear, with pleasure and pressed his mouth back against his.

"You're mine, Assassin."

Ezio groaned into the Borgia's mouth and ripped off his shirt in one fluid motion his hands dropped and he slowly slid them down the others body, heading south. Cesere ceased breathing for a second and he let out a small moan, it was only when his back hit a stone wall he realized he'd been maneuvered across to the back of the cell. Annoyed with being in a weaker position he frowned and bit at Ezio's lips before pushing him around and against the wall.

"Remember your place, Auditore." 

Cesere jeered and pulled Ezio forward towards the still open cell door their bodies still flush together, the heat trapped between their skin was becoming unbearable. Ezio pressed butterfly kisses to the other mans mouth teasingly, maneuvering him slightly while doing so yet still allowing Cesere to lead.

Cesere was enjoying his new assassin toy very much, he was doing as he pleased and it was all going well, or so he thought. Just before he could press yet another unyielding kiss on his assassin he was shoved back hard and a Cell door slammed between them.

Ezio, spun the cell key in his hand and locked the door smoothly with a click.

"What, what is this!" Cesere screeched in surprise, and clutched at the cell bars.

"I will never belong to you Borgia." Ezio spat in disgust. "Nor will I ever desire your body, mind or any other part of you, so mull that over while you rot in this cell."

The assassin pocketed the key, and spun around.

"Say hello to your sister for me."

He left the room, even as he sped down the corridor he could hear the desperate, furious cry of his enemy.

"GUARDS."


End file.
